Never Were
by HellsGate969
Summary: Dillon came to the city of Corinth alone. He meets Ziggy later on, who is currently a normal and respective citizen working in the city. Well as normal as Ziggy could get. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Corinth City. The sky was blue, laughter filled the air and the day itself brought no disturbance from Venjix or his attack-bots. Dillon was spread out on the hood of his black bird, letting the peace and quiet envelop him. It has been over a month since he crashed through Corinth gates. The events following that day had led him to a hectic and restless existence. He was tired and filled with unease: Being arrested, becoming the new black ranger, fighting Venjix day after day. He still questioned the wisdom of staying here but some days he wondered where else could he go.

Dillon closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to forget the troubles of the past month and just relax for a second. Before long Dillon was swept away, his dreams filled with darkness.

When he finally came about, he realized two things at once. First something or someone was watching him very, very closely. Second that same someone was whimpering and clutching his ranger jacket. A small girl, around the age of 7 or 8 begin to sob loudly when she saw that Dillon was finally awake. Shaking himself fully alert Dillon stared at the little girl with her blond pigtails and Annie doll clutched tight in her hands. "I…I…want Zig..Ziggy," she wailed, making a very startled black ranger wince.

Dillon, having no clue whatsoever, tried to placate the little girl by putting a hand on her shoulder. This it seems was unfortunately the wrong thing to do. For the little girl, if possible, wailed louder and threw herself at Dillon. Now Dillon was in a conundrum, he had a sobbing girl wanting something called Ziggy, a park filled with people staring at him and no way whatsoever on how to confront both of those problems.

Rescue came in the form of a panicked voice yelling," Amy, Amy." The voice was accomplished by a male form, running toward there destination. What surprised Dillon more then the cute and boyish face was the children surrounding the said form. A army of children were running after the guy as he quickly made his way to Dillon's side. Bending on his knees, not sparing Dillon even a glance, he called the girls name again, "Amy..Hey come here sweetheart." Amy hearing her name raised her head from Dillon's waist and seeing the male rushed to his open arms, "Ziggy." Well that's another mystery solved thought Dillon as he watched Ziggy and the army of children surround Amy and smother her with kisses.

Dillon just stood there, staring at the happy reunion. Without meaning to, a smile slipped on his face as he watched the girl laugh and clung to Ziggy's arm.

….

Ziggy finally let go of Amy and ordered the other kids to take her to Sister Maria. The past hour had been filled with worry, panic and tension as the whole orphanage tried to locate their youngest member. I'm never coming to the park again Ziggy thought as relief coursed through his body. Making sure the kids were on the right direction, he finally turned around to thank the stranger who has been waiting patiently on the side. He eyes locked with a pair of deep, black eyes and Ziggy froze immediately on his spot. His mind went blank as those eyes stared at him, like they were trying to read his soul. It took him a while to shake off this temporary paralysis as he finally found himself moving forward to shake the stranger hand. " Hi, I'm Ziggy. Thank you so much for helping Amy," his voice steady and sincere couldn't help hide the tremor as his hand was grasped by the stranger. "I'm Dillon!"

"Well Dillon thank you again," and as Ziggy turned to go, he was abruptly stopped in his place. "Um…excuse me."

"Yes Ziggy."

"Could you please…." Ziggy nodded to his hand which was still held tightly by Dillon. "Oh, said Dillon and reluctantly released his hand, Sorry."

"No Problem," Ziggy smiled. Really, no problem at all he though quietly. As Dillon begin to turn he was stopped by the sound of his name. Turning back to face Ziggy, he watched in amusement as Ziggy's blushed bright red. "Yes," asked Dillon? "Uhh.. Why don't you come to the orphanage sometime….I mean to meet …Amy… I'm sure she would love to see you again," he finished quickly. Ziggy held his breath and waited silently as the corners of Dillon mouth begin to turn. "I would love to meet…Amy again," Dillon softly replied, his eyes searing through Ziggy. "That's…great," said Ziggy as he stared back with the same intensity.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please review and make my day. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past two weeks Dillon constantly found himself thinking about Ziggy. His thoughts went from weird to weirder and then took a dive straight to obsession. It got so bad that Dillon himself asked Dr. K to check him out just in case he was coming down with a mysterious virus. As Dr. K ran through another prognosis, Dillon thoughts were soon swept away into a familiar place.

Those dark, mysterious eyes that gazed at him with such intensity, red cherry, pump lips begging for Dillon to take a bite…..STOP! I can't believe this thought Dillon. RED, CHERRY LIPS! Were those words even in his vocabulary? How can he even think…"AGHH" growled Dillon.

"Ranger Black, are you alright?" Dr. K voice startled Dillon as he turned around to face her. "I'm fine, Doc. Just…a little preoccupied."

"I can see that! Unfortunately after many extensive tests I'm delighted to announce that you are physically perfect and in pristine condition. Mentally, however is anybody's guess," exclaimed K with a sarcastic tone. "Now if you're done wasting my time, I have other _more_ important things to do." She crossed her arms with an indignant huff and left the room.

….

Ziggy was going crazy. No, he was already crazy. This is him going absolutely stark raving mad. How can meeting one man affect him in such a way? It's not like he was a virgin nor was a prune. He had wined, dated, partied and had one-night stands. He had been out to clubs dancing the night away as he rubbed against another man. So why were those eyes haunting him? Why did he keep stealing looks at the orphanage door like he was waiting for _him_ to just waltz in? Why did he even care?

So what if the guy was hot, ok fine, absolutely gorgeous but still there were many other hot guys out there just like him, some even better. "Well not totally better," he whispered to himself as his mind recollected back to those dark, bottomless eyes. He's like a demon haunting him day and night and this haunting was driving Ziggy crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know how he got there. He had no clue he was even driving until the car screeched to a halt. Why he was here was anybody's guess.

But now that I'm here, maybe it would be better if I just knock. So he knocked.

_Knock Knock _ Oh wait there's a bell. _Ding Dong_

…_._

Ziggy was having a bad day. His boss at work was going through a messy divorce. So Ziggy had become his outlet against Derek's anger for his wife. Then when he finally made it to the orphanage, it was nap time for the younger kids. And those little hellions decided today was the perfect day to play ping the tail on Ziggy.

"Ziggy dear could you please get that." whispered Mrs. Wadley. "What about this one," asked Ziggy with a nod toward Amy, resting wide awake in his arms? "Just take her with you. It doesn't look like she'll be sleeping any time soon."

So Ziggy left, closing the door quietly, leaving those little devils sleeping peacefully. It never occurred to him to fix his messy hair that has gotten all tangled up while he was chasing the kids around the room. His shirt was all scrunched up as Amy clutched it tightly, babbling in his ear about what little Tommy Jenkins did to her beloved Barbie doll. Ziggy chuckled as he opened the door and then…..his heart stopped and only one thought ran through his mind. _Today, was the best day of his life._

…

"Where's Dillon," asked Scott? "Don't know, he just peeled of five minutes ago. It must have been important. He looked a little….dazed," Finn replied back.

"Dazed," frowned Scott, "Is he alright." "He looked ok, he just didn't seem all there."

"Hmmm, I hope everything is k," said Scott and then added quickly, "not that I care or in any way interested in his problems."

"Suuuure," Finn rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi.i," Ziggy squeaked. Oh My God was he dreaming, somebody pinch me thought Ziggy as his eyes feasted upon the muscular form standing in front of him.

"Hello Ziggy."

Ziggy shuddered, Jesus did he shuddered. That sexy voice instantly making him hard and dreaming about a dark room with no lights, or clothes. "Hi," he squeaked again as Dillon's eyes held him frozen.

Amy, ever the inquisitive girl, stared with her big brown eyes as her precious Ziggy and her pretty hero gazed into each other eyes. She giggled and the magic broke.

/././././././././././././././

"Where is he," scowled Scott, "this is the tenth meeting he missed this month. He is supposed to be here for our teamwork exercise."

"Have you been counting? Chill Scott, he's probably just sight-seeing," laughed Finn. "Let's just start without him. He's stronger than us anyway when it comes to our core training".

"That's not the point, Finn. This is a team exercise. Were supposed to be doing this together, ranted Scott".

At that time Finn's cellphone rang, ignoring Scott and his "team is dream" lecture he quickly answered it. "Yellow"

"_Hey Finn this is Summer. Listen I'm taking Dr.K to a much needed shopping trip. So the training for today is canceled. Can you please tell everyone. Bye,"_ and before he could even respond back she cut the phone.

Finn stared at his phone in amusement and then looked up to a ranting Scott. "What," snapped Scott. "Training's canceled," replied Finn and then with a laugh at Scott's open mouth, skipped away to make another smoothie.

…..

"You're staring again," Dillon just smiled as he tilted his head toward Ziggy's voice.

Dillon had been visiting the orphanage frequently the entire month of September and Ziggy couldn't be happier. All he wished for now was a raging blizzard so Dillon could be trapped with him for an entire week.

It was like a dream come true. He came to visit nearly every day with his serious dark eyes and that teasing smirk on his lips. They would joke around, horse playing and telling jokes. However there were moments when Dillon would just stare at him with those eyes and Ziggy's heart would just stop altogether. _Oh God I sound like a pansy _groaned Ziggy in his head.

Dillon was just so different considering all the guys he have ever dated. He loved playing with the kids, while his past boyfriends tend to avoid them. His past was a mystery and all Ziggy knew about him was that he worked for the City's government. While anyone else would be suspicious, in Ziggy's eyes that just made Dillon more mysterious. He's probably a guard or something and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Ziggy. But Ziggy didn't care who he was or what he did, to him Dillon was his own brooding and perfect stranger.

A stranger that he wished would become more than a friend. It was getting harder and harder for Ziggy not to touch Dillon. His hands already linger on his arms or shoulders whenever he had the chance but now he wanted even more. He wanted to run his hand through that wavy hair and feel the texture that solely belongs to Dillon. He wanted to kiss those brooding lips as they smirked or laugh when Ziggy would say something funny. He wanted to taste that special flavor and suck on that pink tongue that would sweep past Dillon's lip every other time. His control was breaking and Ziggy didn't know how long he could stand against it.

….

"You're staring again," Dillon just smiled at the playful tone of Ziggy's voice as he once again stared at that beautiful face. Ziggy was special, Ziggy was unique and Ziggy was _his._

His body moved on it's own record like it had done the month before when he found himself standing in front of the orphanage doors. His hands wrapped themselves around Ziggy's wild yet amazingly soft hair as his eyes caught Ziggy's in a smothering gaze.

Lips wrapped around something plump and soft and Dillon finally realized what he was missing.


End file.
